monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Baker Family
The Baker family are the main antagonists of the survival-horror game Resident Evil 7: Biohazard. They were once an ordinary rural family living in Dulvey, Louisiana. However, in 2014, their lives would be forever changed after a ship washed up in the bayou near their farm. The family discovered two survivors of the shipwreck: a young woman and a ten-year old girl. The two were given shelter from the storm, but what the Bakers didn't know was that the little girl, Eveline, wasn't human. Eveline was a biological weapon that produced an infectious mold within her body capable of controlling the minds of others. Having developed an obsession with the idea of "family" during her isolation and experimentation on the ship, Eveline wanted a family of her own and she infected the Bakers, seizing control of them and mutating them with her mold. For three years, the Bakers were enthralled by Eveline and they abducted and killed several people during that time, trapping the victims within their home, torturing them and butchering them before dining on their remains. Those that weren't outright killed were infected and transformed into zombie-like Molded. This continued until the arrival of Ethan Winters, husband of Mia Winters, the woman who had been taken in along with Eveline. Eveline knew about Ethan from Mia and wanted him to be her "father", and so had Mia send Ethan a message to draw him to the ranch. Ethan was captured and trapped within the Baker house, struggling to defend himself from the insane family members. Against all odds, Ethan would eventually escape from the ranch after killing Eveline and the Bakers, with the exception of Lucas Baker, whose status following the incident was unknown. Family members * Jack Baker '- Patriarch of the family; husband to Marguerite and father of Lucas and Zoe. Whilst under Eveline's control, Jack was a sadistic and homicidal maniac who relentlessly chased and harassed captives attempting to escape. He was finally killed when Ethan injected him with a serum that caused his mutated body to calcify and crumble. * 'Marguerite Baker - Wife and mother of the family. After being infected by Eveline, she not only gained superhuman strength and durability but could also birth and control insects which she would use to attack others. Ethan confronted her in the greenhouse and killed her in an intense showdown. * Lucas Baker - Jack and Marguerite's son. Considered to be the "bad seed" of the family, Lucas was already a cold and twisted individual before Eveline arrived. He used his engineering expertise to build all kinds of devices and traps and set up sadistic games and scenarios to torture victims. While Lucas had been infected with the Mold, Eveline could not actually control him. Lucas had somehow managed to contact the organisation responsible for creating Eveline and they provided him with a serum that let him maintain his free will without Eveline being any the wiser. After Eveline had been destroyed, Lucas attempted to flee from Chris Redfield and the Umbrella Corps, but after being cornered by Chris he transformed into a grotesque monster. He was ultimately killed in a battle with Redfield. * Zoe Baker - Daughter of Jack and Marguerite and Lucas' sister. Though Zoe was infected by Eveline, she somehow retained her free will, but she played along with Eveline's fantasies in order to survive. When Ethan was captured, she tried to help him by contacting him via the phones throughout the ranch, offering advice and informing him of where to find keys and items that would help him survive. After helping Ethan and Mia escape from the ranch, she was punished by Eveline who accelerated the growth of the mutamycete inside her. She was left in a near-death state for some time following Eveline's destruction until her uncle Joe Baker saved her when he acquired a serum from Umbrella to cure her. * Mia Winters - Eveline's handler and chosen "mother" who was adopted into the family. She spent most of her time locked up in the basement of the ranch's guest house and tried to escape several times, but was always caught. Eveline wouldn't exert constant control over Mia because she wanted Mia to willingly adopt her. However, when Ethan arrived, she manipulated Mia into savagely attacking him. * 'Eveline '- Adopted "daughter" of the Bakers, Eveline is actually a human-based Bio-Organic Weapon created by an unknown organisation. Using the Mold she produces within her body, she controls the Bakers and forces them to commit unspeakable acts of torture and murder in order to satisfy her desire for a family. Though she appeared to be a child when she first arrived at the Baker ranch, she aged rapidly without regular serum injections provided by her handlers. When Ethan arrived, Eveline appeared to be a feeble old woman bound to a wheelchair. She was finally killed when Ethan injected her with a necrotoxin that attacked the Mold cells in her body. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Groups Category:Resident Evil Category:Mutants